1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to measuring and detection systems, and, more particularly, to a measuring and detection system for determining the quantity of a liquid stored in a tank subject to external forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is principally directed toward a new and innovative system for measuring the liquid volume present and therefore the liquid level in, but not limited to, an aircraft or moving vehicle liquid containment vessel or holding tank that may contain solely liquid, or liquid mixed with solid or particulate waste.
Present systems for measuring the liquid present in such a tank employ either pressure differential techniques or capacitor proximity sensor techniques. Both of these types of prior art systems are vulnerable to errors due to fouled or clogged sensors induced by the necessity to operate the sensing elements in direct contact with the mixture held in the tank. These system errors are of such a magnitude that the system becomes inoperative in a relatively short period of time and the sensors must be either serviced and/or replaced frequently.